Make It Go Away
by Kaykater
Summary: Drugs were coursing through his blood, making it thick and slow. He was unable to fight the people who descended on him, lust in their eyes. An unlikely savior appears though, the blue-haired man may just save him. SMUT in part 2. YAOI.


**Title: **Make it Go Away

**Rating: **M

**Words: **3,115

**Warning: **Rough Yaoi, you don't like, fuck off. BDSM/Yaoi/OCC/Violence

**Intro: **Drugs were coursing through his blood, making it thick and slow. He was unable to fight the people who descended on him, lust in their eyes. An unlikely savior appears though, the blue-haired man may just save him.

**Info: **Written by me, I own it. Fuck off again, if you want to steal it.

This is unbetaed, so bear with me. If you see obvious mistakes, please contact me!

* * *

Part 1

His eyes rolled in their sockets, unable to focus on anything but the dim light that lit the concrete room around him. He knew he was on the stone floor, the cold was seeping into his bones and making them ache dully.

Ichigo's head lolled foreword, unable to control his body in the slightest. He gurgled before falling against the cold stone, a moan slipping from between his lips.

The room slowly began to focus around him. Instantly the fact that he was buck-naked snapped him awake a little further.

"Heyo, looky there." A watery voice reached his ear, one he wanted to block out and never have to hear again. "The King is movin'." Shirosaki chuckled before the laughed morphed into the blood freezing cackle he was known for.

"Shh, don't wanna disturb em." Another voice, one slightly gruffer answered the pale man's. A voice Ichigo didn't know. "He needs his rest." The voice sneered in a way that made his skin crawl.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, curling into a ball. He ached, everything hurt at once. Everything slowly burned like he had been placed on a bed of cherry coals. He gulped nosily, his mouth dry and pasty. His eyes dropped lower, his fight lost as the aches overtook him.

Ichigo slipped back into the uneasy rest that seemed to amplify the aches that resounded through him.

A strange dream filtered into his battered mind. Moments of pure bliss mixed with excruciating pain that made him gag on the bile that would rise in the back of his throat. Those dreams left him wondering if they were truly dreams, or a drug induced reality that made the memories fuzzy around the edges.

They could be memories of rape, of his body being violated over and over. Cocks shoved into him with little care what they tore or broke in him. He had chocked on them, suffocating him as they pleasured themselves. He was grateful when the memories or dreams ended with a rest that was uneay.

He was shaken out of the dazed sleep by a rough hand on his shoulder. Th stone floor had been replaced by a thin blanket that soaked up most of the chill.

"Wha?" His voice cracked roughly, his eyes unable to fully open.

A looming figured that was framed by powder blue entered his field of vision. The blue haired man hoisted him up into a sitting position before him. The words he spoke seemed to just fade out before Ichigo could understand them.

"Help." He murmured before falling into the hand that now had to support him fully.

The man huffed loudly before picking him up and cradling him close. Ichigo wanted to struggle, but the body was warm and the arms that surrounded him felt safe enough. Safer than the floor at least. His head rolled against the man's shoulder, bringing the clean scent to him. He liked it, the freshness of it was something new to him. The stone floor had been the cleanest things he had smelt in maybe a week or two. He had lost track of time in the dungeon he had been incarcerated in.

After a few moments, he was juggled. The sound of a car door opening reached his ears, something he hadn't expected. The man placed him in the back of the vehicle, making sure to lay him on his side.

Ichigo fell limp against the seat, enjoying the soft texture against his bare skin. The man threw a sheet over him to cover his nakedness.

The man spoke a few more words, things Ichigo didn't understand.

His mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back as he convulsed and curled in on himself. Bile was rising in his throat. The man shoved a container at him, Ichigo struggled to hold it under himself as his body rejected whatever it had been that he had last eaten.

His savior slammed the door shut before sliding into the driver's seat. The engine revved and he peeled out of the garage area they had been. He skidded down the empty streets.

Ichigo noted the lack of sunlight, something he was grateful for. He didn't know if he could have handled the bright light so soon after being liberated.

He couldn't tell how long he had been in the car, but eventually they slowed and came to a stop. Ichigo was in a slightly better condition than before, the drugs metabolizing throughout his body. His head lolled back as he tried to view the stranger.

The powder blue entered his field of vision as the man opened the door and leaned over him.

His tried to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. Instead a sickly sounding groan left him.

"Damn, they used the good shit on you too. My name's Grimmjow, nice tah meet yah berry-boy." The voice rumbled, words finally making sense. The man gently picked him up, making sure to support his neck as he was lifted.

Ichigo's limp arms tried to wrap themselves around him, but they were unable to grip anything.

A low chuckle reached his ear.

"Just hold as still as yah can, make it easier for me that way, yeah?" The man picked him up easily and juggled him once again to shut the door.

Ichigo breathed in his sharp scent. He liked it, it smelled clean like he remembered. He pushed his head deeper in to the crook of the man's neck, comfortable with him even though he didn't know the man. But who would save someone from a hell-hole to only hurt them later?

Grimmjow shifted him, making Ichigo groan softly from the slight pain it brought him.

"Sorry." The man grumbled, fishing in one of his pockets for what Ichigo imagined to be his keys.

The door was pushed open, the darkness was welcomed again. The area they had been in before hadn't been bright, but it still stung his sensitive eyes. Grimmjow shifted him one last time before laying him on what he thought to be a couch.

He curled on his side and pulled his legs up, comfortable once again against the soft material that lay under him. Ichigo cracked open an eye, catching a full body view of his savior for the first time.

Grimmjow was well toned, even through the heavy clothing he wore, Ichigo could tell. He had the strangest hair color of powdered blue that caught his eye every chance it could. His skin tone was a sun kissed tan. All over the man oozed a sexiness that made Ichigo want to know him better.

He rolled his head back down so he could get comfortable once again, a soft moan left his lips as the pain from his abdomen laced through out his body.

"Yah okay?"  
He shook his head and coughed weakly, his entire body shaking from the exertion of it.

"I'll get yah some water." Grimmjow left his sight and the sound of water filling a glass filled the silence. His mouth grew dried thinking about the water and cool and delicious it would taste.

His hands shook as he lifted them up, trying to prop himself up to accept that glass that would soon be making its way to him. His muscles trembled and shook uncontrollably, making him wonder which drugs they had used or if they had used a combination of a few of the stronger ones.

Grimmjow approached him from the side, without meaning to, Ichigo flinched away and collapsed into a heap on the couch again.

His hands were useless, unable to even make a grab for the glass he so desperately wanted.

A strong arm lifted his upper body up and propped him on the couch gently. Then the other hand came around with the glass, Grimmjow held it to his lips and tipped it back slowly.

The sweet cool liquid instantly gave Ichigo relief. He nearly moaned from the feelings it gave him. He greedily drank down the water, making a slight mess as the water splashed a little around the seal his lips mads. He chocked and gagged slightly before coughing up a storm.

Grimmjow took the water away, and with it the bliss.

He cried out for the glass, his arms feebly reaching for it.

"Sorry, sorry. Here yah go." It was returned to his lips, and soon the water was gone.

Strength began to flood back into him, a little more life as well. He groaned, the pain was lessening with each passing moment. His thoughts were beginning to become more lucid.

"Shit." He clutched his head and shook it. "Damn."

"Man of few words, yeah?" Grimmjow chuckled and sat back, letting Ichigo support himself.

Ichigo huffed out a breath before sitting upright, the blood in his body didn't seem to be made out of sludge anymore.

"Dah fuck, what happened to me?" He rolled his neck, still feeling the lingering stiffness that pervaded in him.

"Well, I could tell yah or show yah, but I think Imma wait till yah are in a good way." Grimmjow looked him over, watching the small tremors that racked his body up and down. "Yah stink, and need some food." He stood up and gave Ichigo a hand in standing up as well.

"I got a shower down the hall, yah take a long one." He pointed Ichigo in the right direction, hoping the man could undress and figure out the shower by himself.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

As Ichigo stumbled away down the hall, Grimmjow turned to the kitchen.

The blue haired man shook his head and chuckled as Ichigo stumbled over his own feet. He was dreading the moment when he would have to show the man what had caused him to have that much pain.

Grimmjow was wondering as well what had driven him to save the man. He normally didn't mess with the people who had incarcerated the young man, but something in him had snapped when he watched the inhuman abuse.

He flipped on the stove and put a skillet on it to warm. He dug around in the fridge till he found some eggs, a few slices of cheese, and some other miscellaneous ingredients he would need for an omelet. He wanted to keep it simple yet filling, Ichigo needed to build up his strength after all.

Once the pan was hot enough he poured a mixture of beaten eggs and vegetables in it, mixing cubes of ham he knew the man would enjoy. Ichigo was skin and bones, he needed some fattening up and the meat would do it nicely.

He put two slices of toast into the toaster, getting the butter out while he waited.

Soon enough Ichigo's voice came down the hallway.

"Hey?" He called out weekly.

"Yah?" Grimmjow called back from over his shoulder, the smell of omelets hung in the air.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" He asked in a small voice, sounding embarrassed.

"Sure, sure. Gimme a minute." He shook his head and headed to his own bedroom, turning the heat on the stove down as he went.

He knew in his closet he would have some pants that would fit the man, but most of his shirts would be too large. He dug around in the back of his closet till he pulled up and old pair of black sweats that had a long drawstring to them. He grabbed a shirt that was a deep shade of gray, he was sure that Ichigo wouldn't look good in the dark blues and purples he usually dressed in himself.

A gentle knock on the bathroom door alerted Ichigo to his presence. He handed the cloths through the small crack Ichigo opened for him, a muffled thanks made it's way to his ears.

"No problem. Call me if yah need anything else."

He sauntered back into the kitchen, his eyes tracing the clean and sharp lines of the stainless steel appliances and black granite. He liked how the complimented the purple backdrop, he had designed everything in the house. He had built it up from the ground, planning and designing every detail.

Grimmjow was proud of his house.

Ichigo slowly made his way back to the kitchen, settling himself gingerly on one of the three stools that lined the breakfast bar.

"Hope yah like omelets." Grimmjow dished up the food before turning to the toast that popped out of the toaster right on time.

"HMM." Ichigo hummed as he stuffed his cheeks, devouring the food with the same ferocity as he had when he drank the cup of water.

The food exploded in different flavors on his tongue, making him moan in ecstasy. He didn't know when his last true meal had been, or what he had eaten in the dungeon.

Toast was placed in front of him with the perfect butter to bread ratio.

"Hot damn." He finished it all off in record time. "You have no idea, thanks so much." He smiled at Grimmjow, a dazzling smile it was.

"No problem at all." he chuckled lightly before leaning against the bar across from him. "Now, you probably have a few questions." He launched into the topic right away, wanting to get it over with before too long.

"I do, where was I and where am I now?" Ichigo's face instantly took on a stony quality, Grimmjow preferred the glimmering smile form before.

"Yah are currently in my personal house, address is eleven-twelve county road six, the city is Kanuma." Grimmjow pulled out two glasses and filled them with iced water, handing one out to Ichigo who accepted it gratefully. "Yah were in the Nest of a Gang that is on the up and up." He dug in his pocket. "Yah mind if I smoke?"

Ichigo waved his hands, not minding one bit.

Grimmjow cracked and window and lit up one of the cancer sticks; he was quitting once this box was gone.

"Yah were down there for about two weeks or so, I was there on business when I saw yah. I felt bad, so I asked as part of the deal that I struck if I could take you with me." He took a long drag from his cig.

Ichigo looked at him, measuring the truth to his tale.

"Business?"

"On a need to know basis." He smirked around the cig.

Ichigo nodded. "What happened to me down there?" Worry filtered into those soft baby browns.

"Yah really want to know?"

"Well, I want to know why it feels like a knife was shoved up my ass, and why I can't take a deep breath without feeling like my chest is gonna explode." He answered sharply, Grimmjow flinched ever so slightly.

"Yah asked for it."

He went over to the couch and pulled out a bag Ichigo hadn't seen before, a small black box that resembled a DVD box was in Grimmjow's hands. He went over to the large TV that took up most of the space on the entertainment center, and popped in the DVD.

Instantly ghoulish scenes and sounds poured out, Ichigo moved gingerly to the soft couch.

He flinched as the sight finally went into focus, his body was laying on the cement in ways that it shouldn't. On the screen he twitched and moaned wantonly, his ass waving back and forth to some unseen audience.

A voice crackled in, "Come on babe, show us what you got."

He rolled over on the screen so his back was flush with the dirty ground, his legs spread wide and his erection sticking out from his body obscenely. His mouth was open, a small glimmer of drool from one corner. He moaned loudly, unable to form true words.

"Do you want it?" Another voice joined in.

He nodded his head, whimpering as a naked form hulked up on the screen. A huge man, one not too pretty either, kneeled down between his legs and hoisted them up. His inhuman sized cock was pressed into Ichigo, no prep given and none wanted.

Ichigo was snapped out of his daze as a scream was torn from his video counterparts lips.

"Oh looky, the mutt can scream!" A slim black haired man with a tattooed tongue came up and cradled his head, pushed Ichigo towards his own cock. "Suck it baby, I know you want it."

Ichigo shook his head and looked away from the screen, "I've seen enough." He mumbled out.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow flicked off the set, instantly the sounds of sex vanished.

Ichigo was shaking as he curled up in the corner of the couch. His hands covered his eyes, but Grimmjow knew he was crying his pour soul out.

"I-I..." The words died in his mouth as he sobbed roughly, an entire shutter wracking up his body.

Grimmjow moved to sit next to him.

"It wasn't your fault, they raped you."

"I was asking for it!" He cried out.

"They drugged you, you can still feel the after effects can't you?" Grimmjow laid a hand on him and he flinched violently.

With that Grimmjow roughly dug him out of the couch and held him close. Something about the man hurting tore at something deep inside of Grimmjow's chest, making him want to make the hurt disappear for the man who didn't deserve it.

Ichigo cried freely, shoving himself deeper into Grimmjow's embrace.

"M-make it go away." He moaned sadly, gripping the other man's shoulder blades through the black fitted shirt Grimmjow wore. "Make the pain stop!" He growled, shoving Grimmjow back till he was arms length away.

Their lips clashed with each other, no gentleness behind it. Teeth fought against one another until their mouths opened in unison, tongues now battling a heated fight.

Grimmjow was the first to back down, touching his nose to Ichigo's.

"Yah are too hurt, yah need time to heal." He murmured softly, maneuvering Ichigo to sit on his lap. He cradled him close. "I promise to make it go away though." His hands ran up and down Ichigo's back, comforting the man once again.

Ichigo nodded, realizing the truth in his words.

He was ready to wait though.

* * *

Newest story of mine, got bit by a rabid plot bunny and had to jot it down. I know, unbetaed and everything makes it a monster...

REVIEW MY LOVES! Please and thank you! Part 2 will be up when I get the free time to do it!

~Kaykater


End file.
